Dorobu to Keiji
by Danielle Cuthberth
Summary: Ladrón y Detective Edward a su corta edad de 17 años se ha convertido en un detective al igual que su hermano menor, sin embargo hace poco acaba de nacer un nuevo ladrón que le da muchos dolores de cabeza al rubio mal summary u.uU leanlo porfa! O


Entonces ¿porqué robas?... Es divertido

Esta historia esta basada en el manga del mismo nombre me gusto mucho n.n jejejejeje ojala y a ustedes también les guste la historia x3

Disclaimer: como todo mundo sabe FMA no me pertenece y el manga del que saque la trama? Tampoco!!! Jajajajajajajaja XDDD lo único mío aquí es la loca idea de unirlo jejejeje bueno ahora si… el fic!!!! XD

**DOROBU TO KEIJI**

El lugar se encontraba rodeado, no había manera de que el ladrón se les escapara esta vez… o al menos eso era lo que el detective Kon pensaba.

-Ya tengo la "lágrima de Julius" – la voz del ladrón resonó por la amplia sala del museo, dando a conocer su victoria

-KEIJI!!! – los policías de menor rango gritaron en cuanto vieron al ladrón, quien irónicamente se hacía llamar detective, esperando a los refuerzos pero antes de que alguien logrará darse cuenta el ladrón salió por la ventana rompiendo el cristal en el proceso, en su espalda poseía un par de alas que le permitían planear libremente escapando así fácilmente de los policías.

- Está huyendo hacia el bosque!!!- gritó uno de los presentes y lo siguiente que vio fue como alguien vestido con una gabardina roja salía corriendo lo más rápido que podía – Detective Elric! –gritó para llamar su atención pero este no le prestó atención y corriendo. Mientras tanto el ladrón aun se encontraba planeando por los cielos.

-Esto no fue nada divertido… Que la diversión comience -dijo para si mismo para luego soltar el planeador que llevaba en su espalda, dejándose caer libremente al suelo, cayó sobre la rama de un árbol y de ahí fue bajando saltando de rama en rama. Al ver a lo lejos esto el detective Elric intentó correr aun más rápido si es que eso era posible, aun tenía posibilidades de alcanzarle.

-_Quizás esté lastimado_ –pensó mientras por un momento se preocupaba por el joven, borrando tal sentimiento al encontrar al ladrón tranquilamente de pie esperándole.

-Observe detective… La lágrima de Julius –decía a la vez que mostraba el pequeño pero valioso diamante a manera de burla, lo cual molesto a sobre manera al detective.

-no me trates como si fuera un idiota!!- expresó molesto a la vez q se lanzaba sobre el joven para atraparle, pero este en un simple salto quedó sentado sobre la rama de un árbol- ah!!???

-yo no he hecho nada para tratarte como un idiota… solo quiero expresarte mi gratitud –le dijo a la vez que le sonreía haciendo enojar aun más al detective.

-si, claro! –le contestó este sarcásticamente a la vez q le veía con enojo.

-eso me dolió…-por un instante la cara del ladrón se entristeció y volteo a verle con una sonrisa triste- tú… no me crees por que soy un ladrón, cierto? –el semblante de Edward cambió del enojo a la sorpresa, para luego voltear a ver el suelo.

-Si creyera cada palabra que dice un ladrón… entonces ahora no sería detective…-el ladrón saltó de la rama para caer a lado del rubio.

-Pero… la verdad es que estas obligándote a sospechar de las personas… -las palabras del pelinegro resonaban en la cabeza del rubio, eso era lo que estaba haciendo? No podía contestar… ya que no tenía una respuesta para ello- tengo razón? –la profunda voz del ladrón le saco de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que este se encontraba detrás de él, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle pero la expresión de "tristeza" en el rostro del mayor le hizo sonrojar a la vez q solo un pensamiento cruzaba su mente.

-"hermoso"………-antes de que pudiera reaccionar el mayor lo tomó por las mejillas acercando sus rostros peligrosamente.

-todo está escrito en tu cara… yo puedo parecer rudo pero tú…-en cuanto escucho lo dicho por el mayor inmediatamente le dio un manotazo para que le soltará.

-TU NO SABES NADA DE MI!!!!-Edward se alejó del pelinegro, por alguna razón su cercanía le ponía nervioso.

-yo… antes de convertirme en ladrón siempre estuve observándote…

-QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!!!?? –de la impresión el rubio tomó al mayor del traje haciendo que en el proceso la "lágrima de Julius" cayera de entre las ropas del mayor –LA LÁGRIMA DE JULIUS!!!- el rubio se lanzó sobre el diamante, pero este simplemente seguía rodando-lo tengo! – finalmente el diamante estaba en sus manos pero… había "algo" ligeramente importante que faltaba debajo del rubio… el suelo… -ahhhhh!!!!! –justo cuando Edward veía toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, sentía como su cuerpo caía con un peso muerto hacía al vacío pero el sentimiento de vértigo que se adueñaba de su ser se corto de lleno al sentir una mano tomando su muñeca, al principio no se atrevía a abrir los ojos pero finalmente los abrió y al voltear hacia arriba vio el rostro preocupado del mayor-KEIJII!!!

-estas bien? –el rubio no respondió aun en esa situación conservaba su orgullo así que simplemente desvió la mirada, descubriendo que la "lágrima de Julius" se encontraba sobre una rama que salía del risco.

-"la lágrima de Julius cayó en el arbusto… pero… si Keiji no me suelta no podrá agarrarla… lo cual significa que me soltará T.T además se puede caer en cualquier momento… o sea q no me puede subir antes T.T maldito destino…"

-lo siento- susurró Keiji (el ladrón xD) susurró por lo que el rubio pensó que en cualquier momento le soltaría y cerró los ojos esperando nuevamente la sensación de caída pero contrario a eso la voz del mayor le volvió a llamar-desde aquí no puedo subirte… pásate a ese tronco para poder subirte.

-"huh?"-Edward no creía lo que escuchaba, si se pasaba al tronco el diamante caería y Keiji no podría recuperarle.

-date prisa… no podré sostenerte mucho tiempo…

-pero… POR MI CULPA SE PERDERA LA LÁGRIMA DE JULIUS!

-SOLO DATE PRISA! –sin pensarlo el rubio se balanceo apoyándose en la rama ocasionando que el diamante cayera al instante, Edward veía como en cámara lenta como los millones de yenes que valía tan pequeña cosa se perderían por su culpa, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron cortados de nuevo al sentir la ayuda del otro para subir-se que el trabajo es importante para ti… pero no vale la pena…

-por qué? POR QUÉ SACRIFICASTE LA LÁGRIMA DE JULIUS Y ME SALVASTE A MI A CAMBIO!?-definitivamente no entendía, pudo haberlo soltado y tomas el diamante, después de todo lo que le costo robarlo, además eso era lo que el deseaba o no?

-por que yo… -antes de que Edward pudiera darse cuenta se encontraba entre los brazos del otro, le abraza cariñosa pero a la vez posesivamente, lo cual hizo volver el sonrojo sus mejillas-no quiero perderte… tu vales mas que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo…-Edward intento corresponder el abrazo pero en lugar de ello apretó la ropa del mayor, no entendía nada…

-que…. Que quieres decir con eso? Estamos hablando de la lágrima de julius!! Tu realmente la querías no? Entonces… porqué robas!?-la expresión de Ed dejaba notar todas sus dudas, ese joven frente a él realmente le daba dolor de cabeza, aun así el otro simplemente le observaba, pensando que le respondería… así que al final sonrió nuevamente.

-es divertido…-fue la simple respuesta que aun que a el le parecía lógica hizo hervir aun mas la sangre del rubio.

-PIERDETE!!!! –aventó al pelinegro lejos de él, ya no quería ver su cara, lo odiaba definitivamente lo odiaba…

-je… ahora no vas a arrestarme?

-he dicho que te pierdas! Acaso no me escuchaste?

-eres muy amable conmigo… eso es típico en ti…

-CALLATE! Solo esta vez te dejaré ir… la próxima ten la seguridad de que te arrestaré…

-Estaré esperando con ansias ese momento… -sin decir una palabra más el ladrón se fue tranquilamente, dejando a Edward solo bajo la luz de la luna

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- AI SIGUENTE DIA EN LA ESTACIÓN -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-nii san!! Lo dejaste escapar de nuevo!?

-no estoy diciendo eso… simplemente… -Alphonse tomó ambas mejillas del rubio mayor y las estiró hacia los lados-waaaaa Al!!!

-Edward… -dijo el nombre de su hermano de la misma manera en la que el mayor había dicho el suyo.

-de todas formas eso no importa-dijo cuando por fin pudo zafarse del agarre-la próxima vez en verdad lo atraparé

-cuantas veces te he escuchado decir eso? –susurrando

-dijiste algo? ¬¬  
-no, nada jejejejeje n.nU

-bien… como decía… nunca se lo perdonaré!!!! Mira que decirme que roba solo por que "es divertido" ahhh!!! Me saca de quicio!!!

-bueno… tiene sentido siendo la mente de un criminal, o no nii san?

-nooooo!!!!! –el chico pegó tremendo grito que el menor de los elric del susto se fue a esconder detrás de una silla.

-si tu lo dices jejejejejeje

-seguramente el debe tener una familia a la cual alimentar…

**Imaginación de Edward: **

**Roy se encuentra preocupado viendo a sus tres hijos frente a él.**

**-papá… tengo hambre…**

**-yo también, hace mucho que no como**

**-papá…**

**Mientras tanto Roy solo puede ver tristemente, como no puede mantener a sus hijos, ya que su esposa acaba de morir hace poco.**

O quizá perdió su empleo….

**Imaginación de Edward (nuevamente xD):**

**El pelinegro se encuentra frente a su jefe dándole mil y un explicaciones de por que no debe despedirlo, pero este simplemente lo despide sin escucharlo en lo más mínimo.**

O quizá ambas cosas…. –Edward al borde de las lágrimas

-nii san…. n.nU realmente no te gusta ser detective verdad?

-que? Tu también dices lo mismo?

-jejejejejejeje

-MALDITO LADRÓN!!!TE ATRAPARÉ ASI SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!!!! –pensándolo bien- bien… ASI SEA LO PENULTIMO QUE HAGA… aun quiero hacer muchas otras cosas

-nii san…. XD

Continuará

Jejejeje espero y les haya gustado…

Dejen Reviews!!!!! xD


End file.
